


Warm Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Flirting, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pepper’s too cold for this.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, oh, so, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mentions of drinking.

“I’m cold. Are you cold? Because I’m cold.” 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Tony. “You’re the one wearing a shirt and jacket. I’m the one in this bare-backed dress, with no shoulders, and a long slit up the side. And – and heels!” she added, gesturing to them, because they offered no protection from the elements of New York, either. Why she’d agreed to go with Tony to this tree lighting ceremony, she had no clue. Maybe she’d thought originally there was going to be a building with windows, and they could stand in front of the windows, but this, this was just cold. 

“I told you to wear a wrap,” Tony said, skinning out of his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. 

Slipping her arms through the sleeves, Pepper thought someone ought to give out clothing suggestions for parties in New York. She’d lived in California so long, she’d almost forgotten snow. And cold of this kind. She wanted a long, wool coat that went down to her ankles, and maybe a scarf, and definitely a hat. “How is it you’re not shivering? I feel like I’m blue here.”

“You are, and, I was going to say, blue is not a good color for your skin,” Tony said, sounding absolutely sincere, but the twinkle in his eyes made Pepper want to punch him. “So, maybe we should make our apologies, and get the hell out of here, before I have a Pep-cicle for a girlfriend?” 

She wanted to sneer, but instead, Pepper agreed. “Yes. Yes, do that now, and I’ll call Happy for the car.” The heated car, with a cozy back seat, and even better, a fireplace in the apartment to curl up in front of when they got home. Maybe some hot chocolate, too, with some peppermint schnapps to flavor it. 

Yeah, that didn’t sound bad at all.


End file.
